fireemblemfandomcom-20200223-history
Sniper
The Sniper (スナイパー) is the promoted version of the Archer, and a foe to be feared, especially if you are keen on using flying units. While not particularly different from normal Archers, the Sniper is open to the higher class bow type weapons. While they do receive a significant boost in defense and health, they're still very vulnerable targets and can't take very much punishment. Archer and Sniper classes will often dodge many attacks directed at them, but it's risky to rely on those abilities. Like Archers, Snipers can also use Ballista. In Fire Emblem: The Sacred Stones they have the skill Sure Strike. Combat as a Sniper.]] Snipers fight exactly like their Archer counterparts, only with more power. See Archer for more information. Like Myrmidons becoming Swordmasters, Archers becoming Snipers receive much higher critical hit chances, in some games like Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance, Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon and Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn. In WiFi battles, Snipers are a very good class. They possess enough speed to double most units, as well as increased critical hit rates. Their use of bows means they are immune to the weapon triangle. Although Snipers have low movement, their ability to use long-range brave weapons is highly valuable. Possibly more importantly, is their ability to use longbows. Longbows are invaluable in breaking chokepoints, and chipping away at enemy HP without being hit with a counterattack. Maximum Stats Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem *HP: 52 *Str: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 20 *Def: 20 *Def: 20 *Wlv: 20 Fire Emblem: Genealogy of the Holy War *HP: 80 *Str: 27 *Mag: 15 *Skl: 27 *Spd: 27 *Lck: 30 *Def: 22 *Res: 18 Fire Emblem: Thracia 776 *HP: 80 *Str: 20 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 20 *Spd: 20 *Lck: 30 *Def: 20 Fire Emblem GBA games *HP: 60 *Str: 25(M) 24(F) *Skl: 30 *Spd: 28(M) 29(F) *Def: 25(M) 24(F) *Res: 23(M) 24(F) Fire Emblem: Path of Radiance *HP: 60 *Str: 25 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 30 *Spd: 28 *Lck: 40 *Def: 25 *Res: 23 *Bow: S Fire Emblem: Shadow Dragon *HP: 60 *Str: 24 *Mag: 20 *Skl: 30 *Spd: 29 *Lck: 30 *Def: 23 *Res: 20 *Bow: A Fire Emblem: Awakening *HP: 80 *Str: 41 *Mag: 30 *Skl: 48 *Spd: 40 *Lck: 45 *Def: 40 *Res: 31 *Bow: A Notable Snipers Ankoku Ryū to Hikari no Tsurugi/Shadow Dragon *Jeorge *Promotion for: Gordin, Tomas, and Norne Mystery of the Emblem/Shin Monshō no Nazo *Tomas - One of the exclusive playable character returns in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~ *Kuraine - One of the assassins and exclusive boss in Fire Emblem: Shin Monshō no Nazo ~Hikari to Kage no Eiyū~. *Jeorge *Promotion for: Raian, Gordin, Norne Genealogy of the Holy War *Briggid *Promotion for: Jamke, Faval, Asaello. Thracia 776 *Promotion for: Tanya and Ronan Binding Blade *Klein - The son of Pent and Louise *Igrene - The daughter of Hawkeye, and protector of the Nabata Desert *Promotion for: Wolt and Dorothy Rekka no Ken *Louise - The wife of Pent *Denning - The boss of Chapter 29 (Eliwood's story)/30 (Hector's story) *Promotion for: Wil and Rebecca The Sacred Stones *Innes - Prince of Frelia *Promotion for: Neimi Path of Radiance and Radiant Dawn *Shinon - A senior member of the Greil Mercenaries and a secondary boss of Path of Radiance Chapter 18 *Norris - The boss of Path of Radiance Chapter 13 *Rolf in Radiant Dawn - the student of Shinon *Silvano - The boss of Radiant Dawn in Chapter 3-P *Promotion for: Rolf in Path of Radiance and Leonardo in Radiant Dawn Awakening *Possible Promotion for: Virion and Noire Gallery File:Sniper female.jpg|Female Sniper concept art in Awakening File:Sniper Male.jpg|Male Sniper concept art in Awakening File:Sniper p.PNG|Icon of the Sniper in the DS games File:FE2 enemy sniper.png|An enemy sniper in Gaiden. File:Sniper Gaiden.png|Sniper sprite from Gaiden File:Sniper Attack Gaiden.png|Sniper sprite attacking with Bow from Gaiden File:Faval Sniper.jpg|A male Sniper as he appears in Genealogy of the Holy War. File:Enemy sniper with no weapon.JPG|An unarmed Sniper in Fire Emblem: Rekka no Ken. de:Scharfschütze